Behind the Chaos
by justTHATguyOVERthere
Summary: Percy's framed for something he didn't do, Anabeth's been cheating on him, and his friends abandon him in his time of need. Percy feel's alone until Chaos takes him in, but will Percy be happy there, and what would happen if he faced an old "frenemy"? *Warring contains swearing* (Bad summary and it's my 1st fanfic so please just help me along the way) Will be a Bromance story
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: This is my first fanfic so don't judge! So I'm going to do POV's for this so yeah… this should be fun.**

**Disclaimer: Is this necessary… I mean really come on… Fine… but I'm only doing this once so this is for the whole story...Okay? Here goes nothing… I don't own the ****PJ series** **or the** **HoO series** **it belongs** **to Rick** **Riordan.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: Three times the charm<p>

**Percy's POV**

The pack of monsters lead by Medusa was hot on my trail, and gaining ground on me. Of course, I could have easily outrun them… but I didn't feel like it… because deep down I wanted them to catch up…

When my pressures were close enough I turned around to face them anger radiating off me. Lunging at the closest monsters I released half a fragment of my anger that had developed no more than an hour ago. I was enjoying killing them but when I had only killed eleven of them I realized I was alone once more. All the monsters had fled because they were so frightened from what I had unleashed. "Cowards," I muttered in disgust. "They're always picking on the weak until they're too powerful to be trifled with." It didn't matter though, they were quite bothersome. I continued my journey, leaving New Rome miles behind me. I had to get away from there, away from her, so without even realizing it, I began walking to New York, more specifically… to my home.

Once I reached the Mississippi River I realized I could go against the current to the Great Lakes, and then I could get to New York through rivers.

My nerves calmed down more when I made it to my mom's apartment. It was around eleven at night, so I figured they must be asleep, and like what every teenage guy knows you're supposed to do, I went around the house announcing my arrival.

Nobody was home. I would have been fine with that, but I saw a note taped to my bedroom door. It read:

_Dear Percy,_

_I am sorry to inform you that your mother and stepfather died in a car crash. Their funeral will be held the second Tuesday of July._

_Sincerely,_

_Poseidon_

No… No… NOOOO! I broke down, screaming those words not caring what the other people in the building thought.

There dead…

There dead….

There dead…

The thought kept clouding my brain, squeezing all the common sense out of me.

There dead…

There dead…

There dead…

My dad wrote me a note, a formal note not even bothering to tell me in person! The least he could have done was say I love you or say something like this is hard for me to but we can get through it together.

There dead…

There dead…

There dead…

And the second Tuesday of July was yesterday. I missed my own mother and stepfather's funeral.

A new thought circulated my mind

I'm a terrible son.

I'm a terrible son.

I'm a terrible son.

The next thing I know I'm waking up on the floor outside my bedroom. I look over at the clock and notice is 5 in the morning. Then I remember all the events that happened in the past two days, and sudden I'm swept over by tsunamis of grief and sadness, I only have one more place to go, camp.

I arrived at the beach at Long Island in the morning. Right after breakfast, I was tired from the trip and the three hour time zone difference so I decided just to crash in my cabin till lunch.

When I woke up there was about 10 minutes till dinner. Guess I overslept a bit, I thought, but I should probably get up and let my friends know I'm here. As I stepped outside I felt strange, I hadn't been here for three years, everything was so different, then again last time I was here camp had been under attack from Gaea and hundreds of monsters. As I walked to the big house to tell Chiron I was here I had this nagging feeling that something bad was going to happen to me, but I quickly pushed that to the back if my mind.

"Perky Johnson. You're still alive? Hmmm- I guess I haven't slept as long as I thought I had." I recognized the voice before I even saw who had spoken, it was Mr. D.

"It's Jackson, Percy Jackson… forget it, you don't care anyway," I sighed, then a thought zipped. Through my brain, I know what you're thinking, _that never happens_. Well it did just happen. Deal with it. Now back to what I was saying… I realized hanging with some of my friends might cheer me up a bit, so I asked if they were around, "mm... Mr. D have you seen Nico or Grover around?"

"Well usually I don't pay attention to the campers around here, but that lord of the wild is dead satyr isn't in New York right now something about leaving for a couple months to protesting a nuclear power plant being built by some forest reserve, and that kid… Nico de Angelo I believe," so he gets his name right, I thought." He's in the underworld because of the pomegranate seeds ate forcing him to live down there for half of the year."

"What about the hunters of Artemis? Are the around?" I asked trying to remain positive but fearing the worst. If Thalia wasn't around then he didn't have anyone to help him get through this rough time, Jason- in New Rome, Piper-staying with Jason, her- I don't even want to think about her right now, Leo-he's... He's no longer with us any more… then Mr. D just said Nico and Grover weren't around and if Thalia isn't around, then only my immediate family would be left. Two of them are dead **(His mom and step-father)**, one of them I really angry at **(Poseidon)**, and the other wouldn't understand **(Tyson)**.

Mr. d pulled me out of my train of thought when he answered my question. "No… the hunters aren't here, something about some hydras in Texas… so Jack-O-lantern," Really Mr. D that's not even close. "I'm getting tired so can you leave me that way I can sleep."

I was about to leave when I realized that I hadn't even done what I meant to do when I came to the big house, "Before I go, is Chiron here?"

"Yeah he's inside. Now go away before I make you go insane or-." I don't know what he was about to say cause I was already in the big house where Chiron usually is.

"Umm… Chiron…" he turned and looked at me. Then he quickly welcomed me and before I could say anything, he ushered me out the door saying something about me having perfect timing and how there was another great prophecy. Not again I miserably though. He to the lead me to the dining hall and sat me down at the Poseidon table while he himself went to the head table. Slowly more and more campers filled the pavilion.

When the dining hall was almost full, Chiron made the announcement I had been anxious to hear.

"The gods- they have told me unsettling news… a new force of evil… more powerful than Gaea… is rising" Chiron announced.

There's a new force?! There's A New Force! Why the Hades can't this kind of stuff happen in about 1000 years! When I wouldn't be here anymore!

"The oracle has in fact just given the prophecy today. Though, we believe that this will not happen for another 70 years like the great prophecy of the second Titan war. Though still be ready- you never want to tempt the fates. It could happen in hundreds of year, it could happen next week for all we know." Chiron explained. "We do know one thing; the person who can defeat this ancient power will be a demigod. This demigod will have to be the most powerful and liked demigod in the universe." I received some glances at that. Chiron continued his announcement, "From what Apollo has foreseen, the ONLY demigod who will be victorious against the ancient force will have fought in the second Titan war or the giant war or possibly both. I wish I could give more clarification but not even Apollo understands exactly what's going to happen. As you may know, the gift of prophecy is… we'll it isn't what it used to be ever since Apollo was punished during the Giant war. Apollo did say that one of the seven from the giant war who also participated in the second Titan war would be very likely to be the demigod of this prophecy." At this all everyone looked at me like I had wings a halo overhead. Of course Chiron being himself didn't stop there, "To ensure better chances of victory the gods will make the remaining leaders of the second Titan war and the six demigods left from the prophecy of seven immortal **(no one knows Leo's still alive, not even the gods) **so that when the time for this prophecy does arrive, they will all be in their prime still. That will happen once all of them are present at camp half blood, so in perhaps 7 months or so. Though to the soldiers in the second Titan war, don't go jumping off cliffs just yet, you're not immortal just yet." Chiron said the last part looking directly at the Stroll brothers who looked like they weren't going to take his advice at all. Then Chiron said that will be all and everyone finished eating.

When I finished my meal I started to walk to the stables to say high to blackjack, but Chiron cut me off and told me he believed that I was the most powerful demigod universe and that I was destined to defeat the ancient power. I didn't want to be the most powerful demigod though, and I don't want to be part of this prophecy. I mean this will be the third great prophecy in my lifetime, and I had already been an important role in both wars. Now Chiron's saying I'm he thinks I'm going to be an important part of this war to?

I thought I wouldn't be in another great prophecy. I thought that for me, the third time would I wouldn't have to be in one…

I thought three times would be the charm… but I guess a lot of things have happened to me in the past two days that I thought would never happen.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note: So what do you think? Please tell me in a review cause, it would mean the world to me. Also spoiler alert, Annabeth is in the next chapter, and then Percy leaves camp in the chapter after that.<strong>

**Now, a sneak peak of the next chapter**

**(If you're catching up after I finish the story, just skip this part and keep reading)**

He started to walk away from me. I know he's not going to do it, no matter what. I finally have the power to do what I've been trying to do for years. "Perseus Jackson! WE ARE THRU!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: I probably shouldn't be posting this so quickly but what can I say, I had an idea and let it flow. This chapter is entirely Annabeth's POV and it may be boring, just keep reading it will get better soon.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: Keep telling yourself that<p>

**Annabeth's POV**

I was trying to fall asleep but how could I do that it's only been a week but still the same thing kept circulation through my head. They were never the same exact things but they all had the same theme.

This time this is the precise thoughts that went through my head:

Oh my gods! It's over, it's all over, Gaea is gone and the war is over! I can't think of another all-powerful Being that has the firepower to take over the world, and that means no more giant quests! No more life or death situations, it'll just be me and my sea weed brain. Though it had come at a price… Leo died. I was never very close, I mean when he was still… with us… we were busy with the fate of the world and all, so we never talked, like really talked about ourselves, heck I didn't even know if he was a Yankees fan.(A/N I live in Chicago so I'm no Yankees fan) I wish I could have gotten to know him better…

There are a lot of things I should have done, things I regret, but they're all in the past -there's nothing I can do about it. At least I still have Percy with me.

_**3 Years later**_

I'm scared

Why am I so scared, I'm a child of Athena, I can think my way out of this… all I have to do is trick him into thinking it's his baby… he is quite the seaweed brain… but I'm still scared… I mean if he found out, nothing could protect me… he could probably get the gods to have a war over this by telling Poseidon of how a daughter of Athena broke the heart of the one who saved Olympus twice… it would cause hundreds of demigods would die all because of what happened between me and Perry **(it's not a typo, it's the guy that got Annabeth pregnant)** … don't let the name fool you, he's nothing like Percy, for one he can actually do something where his life wasn't at risk without taking 5 minutes trying to remember what he was going to do in the first place. He wasn't a son of Poseidon, he was a son of Hermes, he's actually kind of like Luke, but smarter. Was practically a mirror image of Luke… without as many scars, and unlike Luke, he actually my age…

"Snap out of it…" I thought to myself. I need to do something to protect the world. Like I don't have enough pressure on me as it is, I just wish I could break up with Percy… but I just can't do that… I don't know why but every time I try I become speechless. Percy fell into Tartarus for me, me… his girlfriend who got pregnant with someone else while still dating him.

Percy really loves me, but I just feel pressured into loving him back, I always feel like Aphrodite is just messing around with the two of us and we're meant to be with other people. Why did Aphrodite have to make my love life so complicated? I mean I like Percy and all, but I love Perry more. I may only have known him for about a year and a half but I feel closer to him than anyone else in the world.

What a minute… I think I have an idea.

I all I have to is ask Percy if he wants to have some "fun" with me and the I'll tell him I'm pregnant a week later. He might just fall for that. Now all I got to do is get Percy here without Perry knowing.

_**1 day later**_

No… no, No, NO! This can't be happening… how could Percy not want to have it, I though all teenage guys wanted to have it… why does Percy have to be so freaking noble like that…

_**Flash Back**_

"Hey Percy…" I said in my most intoxicating voice," I was thinking," I walked my fingers up his shirt, "We've never had sex before, and I want to find out how it feels." I carefully choose my words so that it would make sense to him, he may be a seaweed brain but he can still make connections like that.

"Are you sure Annabeth? I don't know…" he stopped talking as I started to unbutton his shirt, but he was nervous about what we were doing and tried to knock some sense into me. I normally would have agreed with him, but desperate times call for desperate measures."Annabeth- we really shouldn't be doing this… what about our parents?" He had a good point but I had to do this, I just had to…so I "passionately" kissed him and slid my hand down to his pants. He quickly broke away and said, "Annabeth, I can't do this. Not yet, we don't have protection... So you might get pregnant, and then you still have college and our parents and all the work we'd have to have if we had a child by accident and-" I smashed my lips back on to his silencing them. He broke away again. "Annabeth… We can't do this"

He started to walk away from me. I know he's not going to do it, no matter what. Now, I finally have the power to do what I've been trying to do for years. "Perseus Jackson! WE ARE THRU!"

He didn't even slow down, he just walked toward the lake.

_**End of Flashback**_

_**7 Days La****ter**_

Me and Percy aren't on speaking terms, I know I'm going to have to tell him about he baby sometime but right now I still value my life. I was just walking to the breakfast area when someone pulled me behind a tree. It was Percy.

"Listen Annabeth I'm sorry about last week- but we can't do it, there's just too much at risk."

"Percy, it's too late, there's another guy who had the decency to do the job. When are this going to get into your stupid seaweed brain, We are thru!" My lie made me sound like a whore but I didn't care, I was frustrated with Percy." I've never really loved you, and I never will, just leave me alone" Percy looked heart broken and it made me really sad, he was still my friend after all, but that was it. And that is all it will ever be. Then he started stumbling backwards in disbelief. After a few steps backward he turned and broke into a run. I could already see the waves, atop the lake, but they didn't look half as scary as I knew percy would be the next time we crossed paths. I was already dreading the moment.

From the looks of it, he's heading to New york. I know I can't let him tell the truth. No, him saying things is inevitable, but people believing him is much easier. All Ill have to do is start a rumor to cover up whats happened. No one can believe a word he says, if they do... all Hades will be set loose.

_**3 years later**_

This is my fault. It's all my fault. No one's ever going to see Percy ever again all because of me. Everyone is going to hate me now. Tears are streaming down my cheeks, I try to silence my crying because I don't want my friends to notice, if there still my friends.

At least I still have Perry…

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note: Two things you need to know,<strong>

**One: Perry not a bad guy. He thinks Anabeth broke up with percy… what- I never said he wasn't stupid. **

**Two: Perry will be a short term character and won't ever actually be present unless in a flashback or something.**

**As I promised last chapter, the next chapter Percy leaves camp.**

**Now, a sneak peak of the next chapter**

**(If you're catching up after I finish the story, just skip this part and keep reading)**

"Perseus Jackson" he told a deep breath and was silent for a moment," Has been sentenced to Tartarus." Everyone was silent, waiting for Hades to correct himself. Hades spoke again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors note: Well, instead of making you guys suffer and wait until Saturday for the next chapter, I'm just going post another chapter today (I had today off because of report card pickup), I'm only doing this so you don't try kill me for taking to long to post... I mean -cough- I only did it so -cough- you can read more.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: Warning~ Running and Swearing May Cause Funerals<p>

**Percy's POV**

It's been a half a year since I came back to camp half blood, half a year since when I found out my parents died, half a year since I found out what _she _had done.

Half a Year… Six months. My life's been shit ever since then. And _she _had told everyone I date raped her, then left her alone in New Rome when I found out she was pregnant. My friends won't even look at me. Chiron's lost all hope that I'm the demigod of the prophecy. Which is good. What really aggravates me is that nobody wants to hear my side of the story. But who cares I'm leaving.

Right now I'm getting out of this camp, I never want to come back here again. Ever. I've already packet the few positions that still matter to me. Then I got some nectar for injuries. I'm also grabbing some cash for the road. Only mortal money, I want nothing to do with the Olympians anymore. So why bother with their money. I don't even want riptide anymore. So I left it and asked the new head of the Hephaestus cabin to make me a new sword. He didn't want to but did it anyway. It was like riptide and would still come to my pockets but was a sharply instead if a pen and was a mix of all the metals that were ever put into a sword (it could kill or at least extremely wound pretty much anything) . It was also, like riptide, perfectly balanced just for me, I even managed to enchant the blade so it will cool whatever it cuts by 75 degrees F, 5 seconds after being pierced by the blade, so it will freeze most things and since it's enchanted like that it moves through ice like me through water. I named my new weapon… **(Don't question my genius!)** _Frostbiter_ I know I'm… sooo original. Trust me with this though.

I was just at the top of the hill when I heard sounds from behind me. I turned around, _Frostbiter_ at the ready. Then Nico de Angelo steps out of the shadows. Like everybody else, he hasn't spoken to me for a really long time. I wasn't sure what he was going to do. We just stood there for a couple HDHD hours **(seconds)** when I decided to speak up.

"I didn't rape her… she was cheating on me… I would never have done that you know that… I-"

**Nico's POV**

**_2 Years later_**

**(A/N You guys are probably mad that I skipped two years, but don't worry, I'm going to cover what happened there in this chapter.)**

I'm at a funeral. It's a sad one. All funerals are sad, but this is different. Many people have attended yet most of them hate the person who died.

My father stands to my right; he's wearing an expensive black suit and looked saddened at the loss of this soul. That alone seemed out of character because Hades is king of the underworld and all, but what bothered me was that I've never seen him look so troubled, I meant to ask him why he was so troubled when Chiron asked me to say a few words for the funeral. Since I was the last person he talked to.

I stood up and walked to the podium, and I began telling the story I had never told a soul, as I spoke the memory became more and more vivid in my mind. The event had been clawing at me trying to get out but I had suppressed it until now, and once I finished the story, I felt as though I had relived it.

**_Flash back_**

"I didn't rape _her_… _she_ was cheating on me… I would never have done that you know that… I-"

"Percy… I know you didn't do it… but nobody else believe that… I just came to say good luck out there." I said trying to make it sound as nice as possible, but I say his face begin to fill with fury.

"You… you KNEW! I've been living hell for the past six months and you didn't even look at me!"

"Percy it's not like that- I- I-"I couldn't stop stuttering for some reason, I was more scared right now than I've ever been in my life, and coming from a guy with a French zombie chauffeur that's saying something. "I- couldn't - I couldn't talk to you because if I did anything everybody would hate me-" it was the truth, I couldn't let that happen, if I was seen talking to Percy, will might not want to be seen with me again, and we've gotten closer in these couple of months, it's too bad we aren't as close as I want us to be. Then Percy exploded.

"Hate you! Hate YOU! You're to f*cken worried about them hating you to even talking to me!" No... He's swearing... He's freckling swearing... The last time he swore like this was when he was so angry he could have wiped out all of Manhattan. The only thing that stopped that from happening was Annabeth... And she wouldn't help much right now… she'd probably make things worse… Percy's rage continued to grow and Percy yelled "A real f*cken friend wouldn't care what other people thought, but I guess I've never had friends I've only had facets like you to ask for help when you needed it, but where the duck were you when I heeded it! WERE! A real friend would help someone who needs it. And let me tell you I could have f*cken used some help. I mean my mother fucking parents died, my father's been making me do shit for him since I was 12 and now he disowned me, _she _f*cken got pregnant with another guy while we were still dating- she didn't even f*cken know the guy until 2 f*cken years ago and she fucked him! She's never even let me sleep with her by my side... I've known her since we we're twelve." I was really scared now. Literally of in the distance I could see 30 foot waves developing in the lake. Percy could probably wipe out the whole camp right now.

"Percy - just- just calm down. I know how you feel... know what it's like to lose someone you love… I lost Bianca and my mother… I know what it feels like."

"You know nothing about how I feel, when Bianca died people actually tried to help you but you pushed them away! No one bothered even saying I'm sorry for your lose to me! Fuck this shit hole, I leaving, and I promise that everyone will regret driving me away, I swear in the river of Styx!" with that he stormed off.

_**End of flashback**_

I would have called out to him if I had known that he would die before I could ever see him again… it was done though, and there's nothing I could do about it now.

My father was next asked to go to the podium and say where… Percy… was going to be in the underworld. I was fairly certain it would be Elysium but I didn't say anything. Hesitantly he walked up and spoke.

"Perseus Jackson" he told a deep breath and was silent for a moment," Has been sentenced to Tartarus." Everyone was silent, waiting for Hades to correct himself. Hades spoke again.

"The reasoning behind this is because Perseus asked for it, told the judges that he did not wish for Elysium, he wished to go somewhere where none could speak to him, not even I, unless he allows it. They agreed thinking he was a foolish brat, and sent him to a more isolated area of Tartarus, nothing can go closer than a the fence circling the region, 200 yards away from Perseus' living area in all directions. That is, unless he allows you to go through the gate, you cannot enter by going over the fence or you'll be disintegrated over and over again for all of eternity."

"Why are you telling us this," Poseidon asked in a sad tone, he seemed affected by what I had sad at the podium. Hades answered the question in the most serious tone I've ever heard.

"Because I want you all to know that we may never see Perseus again." Then he flashed out. Other Olympians quickly followed. Then the hunters and campers started walking away from the funeral site, only five people remained at the site. It's just Poseidon, Thalia, Grover, and me. Then there was Annabeth behind us, tears silently running down her face, her eyes had dark bags under them, she probably hasn't slept since the discovery of Percy's body. I would have felt sorry for her but I'm not ready to forgive her for what she's done to my cousin. Poseidon's eyes water and two tears roll down his checks, one for every time he helped save Olympus. He keeps muttering something, but I can't understand what he's saying. I can make out the word Percy though. Thalia, we'll she looked ready to destroy Olympus single handedly. Grover... he looked like he was preparing to die, he's been acting like that ever since Percy died, he's known about it longer than anyone else because the share an empathy link. He's been really depressed lately. He hasn't been talking and the last time I saw him leave junipers side was the day before Percy died.

That's it. I can't stand being here any longer, it's just too overwhelming. I take one final look at the grave and shadow travel to the underworld.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note: So whatcha think, I'm going to have Percy MEET chaos in the next chapter so be prepared. Also, remember the universe is a very big and confusing place.<strong>

**Now, a sneak peak of the next chapter**

**(If you're catching up after I finish the story, just skip this part and keep reading)**

I turned around and saw this large, dark, mass that almost seemed to outline a person- there were no facial features and the more I stared at it the harder it was to make anything out of _it. It_, which is what I'm sticking to until I know what _it_ is, seemed to be cloaked in some sort of cloaking thingy. (**Guys, he's not a genius you know)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors Note: I am so sorry for not updating, i would come up with an excuse, but that would take time that I don't have, Sorry. Also- Sorry for this too. I forgot to tell you that Percy isn't dead, keep reading to find out what I mean.**

**_From now on I'll be responding to reviews here And I'm only doing a few replies, like if you say "Nice story, update soon" Why would I bother replying. So only two or three per chapter. I'll also make this italics for those who don't care so in other words, if it isn't in italics, READ IT! IT MIGHT BE IMPORTANT! _  
><strong>

**_kablamstar : You are totally right. Every one_** _I've_**_ read ends to fast or drags on and on and on. Then Percy's always over powered Like he's Blowing up planets, bull sh*t. On to more important matters, yes I need OC characters and I want as many as you guys can give me. I won't use all of them, not even half, but still make a character. Do it for me…_**

**_mayram950 : |A) I am not exaggerating, your just blinded by your fictional crush. |B) Perry won't be immortal, if you were paying attention you may have noticed I said he wouldn't be in the story except for flash backs. |C) what kinda logic is that, daughter like mother, you might as well arrest the children of convicts, it's just stupid and judgmental. |D) who said it would be a girl, for all you know the baby may have been a stillborn. _**

**_Sorry if I was hard on you, I just feel like your attacking my story._**

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: Faking a Death from Loneliness<p>

**Percy's POV**

**(This takes place at the very end of Nico's flash back from the last chapter)**

"You know nothing about how I feel, when Bianca died people actually tried to help you but you pushed them away! No one bothered even saying I'm sorry for your lose to me! F*ck this shit hole, I leaving, and I promise that everyone will regret driving me away, I swear in the river of Styx!" With that I stormed away from camp and walked in the direction of the farthest place I could think of, Alaska.

I've only been there once and it wasn't exactly a pleasant experience, but at least the gods can't reach me there.

**_On the Alaskan Coast_**

I just reached the edge of the Alaskan coast, only about 500 yards more and I'm in the clear. That may seem like a lot but I'm traveling by boat, a small boat, but a boat is a boat, any way it shouldn't take too long. As I'm neared one of the more glacierous regions I heard this defending roar that sounded like it was coming from a large group of monsters. Like any demigod in their right mind, I went to see what it was. Just as I scaled the glacier and when I neared the top there was deafening silence. In front of me was an army of 2,000 monsters, just standing around like an angry mob. Then one monster who was probably the leader of the brigade spoke. Well rather yelled…

"Brothers- sisters- I have called you here because of the next great prophecy." Oh this again, I was about to groan but then thought better of it." We now know that the demigod of the great prophecy isn't that insolent brat of Poseidon, for he was cast away by his fellow brat demigods! Though our master wishes the boy to die so that he cannot help then in the war effort! Our master has informed us that he will be passing through this exact spot in minutes! We must kill the boy and extent every monster ever sent to Tartarus by him! Let us shed his blood on the snow you stand upon!" I tried to get closer to find out whom or rather what was speaking, but I may have, accidentally, sorta, kinda, maybe tripped and fell into plain view of every single monster there… whoops…

I quickly got to my feet as hundreds of monsters came charging at me. This might just be it… I might just die alone and abandoned, discarded by my former comrades, but one thing's for sure. I'm not going down without a fight. I charged at the legions hacking and slicing left and right, releasing my emotions on the battle field. Still, I was being overrun. I probably wouldn't survive much longer. I never hesitated though… I had disintegrated more than 200 monsters already and I was standing in a growing pile of dust.

Then, something really weird happened… time seemed to slow and my heart beats had got farther and farther apart. I had this odd sensation in my body. Not that awful feeling of uselessness I'd get from Kronos, oh no, it's hard to explain how it feels, Maybe this is what happens before you die. Time slows down just long enough to make a final prayer, but I had no one to pray to. Slowly I felt my soul being pulled out of my body. That was odd- I haven't actually been killed in this fight... I'm not dead yet, am I?

When my soul was fully out of my body I could see every monster in the army, we'll at least their heads, I couldn't really see the smaller monsters bodies. I then heard a voice that chilled me to the bone. It sounded so ancient I was surprised I could even understand it. "Perseus- look at me." I turned to where I thought the noise was coming from but nothing was there. I was really confused at this because I was certain the voice had come from that direction. The voice then laughed. It sounded odd at first, but I quickly got used to the noise. It didn't sound malevolent, it sounded kind hearted and joyful. "The other way young one," I turned around and saw this large, dark, mass that almost seemed to outline a person- there were no facial features and the more I stared at it the harder it was to make anything out of it. It, which is what I'm sticking to until I know what it is, seemed to be cloaked in some sort of cloaking thingy. **(Guys, he's not a genius you know)**

"What are you?" I asked. It chuckled at that.

"Why I am the void, my name is Chaos. You probably know me as creator of the universe." The first two titles made no sense to me but third rang a bell. Before I knew what I was doing I was bowing before lord chaos. "There's no need for that young one, unlike your arrogant gods, I do not demand respect. I would rather earn it. You have known me for mere seconds and you bow? Please young hero, treat me as you would any ordinary person." I nodded in understanding- I didn't like everyone immediately bowing to me back when people used to actually respect me. So far I like this guy, or girl, I really can't tell yet.

I then ask the questions I've been holding in the entire conversation.

"Why have you taken my soul out of my body, how'd you freeze time, and why exactly are you here." The questions came out so quickly that I didn't even understand myself, but I guess chaos understood what I meant since it, it sounds weird when I call lord chaos "it", quickly replied.

"Would you like me to answer your questions one by one or shall I tell you the entire story?" I hesitated a bit, does it really matter how long this takes? I mean time is kinda frozen…

"I'd like to hear the full story please."

"Very well young one. Though, you may want to take a seat before I tell you this tale, it is quite a long story…" it **(I what should I refer to chaos as male or female?) **stood there for a moment as if deep in thought. Chaos then continued speaking. "Perseus- do you know anything of my story?" He paused waiting for me to answer. I reluctantly shook my head. "I expected as much. You see I am the creator of everything and yet today most demigods haven't a care about my story. I am not recognized in any way. In mortal schools children are taught of the gods- the Titans- even the premortals I created- I am only known by the few who have taken the time to learn about me." What Chaos said made sense, I had no idea who he was until now… but I still don't understand why I'm here, so I asked.

"Sooooo… ummm- why exactly am I here again?"

"Patients young one, patients. There is but one historical document that states my being. Atlas there is but one line- one sentence dedicated to me. It is from the Theogony and it reads ' Ἦ τοι μὲν πρώτιστα Χάος γένετ᾽ ' **(Translation: Verily at the first Chaos came to be).** That is my legacy. That is all… No one remembers me. As soon as I created more premortals, they cast me aside, forgetting my existence. That is why I am here young hero." Wait a second- what's he saying!?

"I don't get it-" he quickly cut me off.

"You are like me, you have been cast aside, ignored, forgotten. That is why I'm here, and I'm going to offer you something because you're like me." He paused as if basking in the moment. "There is a society, you know nothing of it because it is an unknown society in this Dimensions. never the less, there is a society. This society is completely made up of people like you and me."

"Dimensions?! What do you mean Dimensions!" This world- universe- gets bigger every day.

"Yes, there are millions of Dimensions- billions even- all of them are different in some way though. Just the tiniest thing could be the difference." Chaos must have known how utterly confused I was since it **(still weird typing that) **chucked," Don't fret young one, the form I am in is only welcome in certain dimensions. I am only allowed to access approximately 343 dimensions, so there are only about 27 dimensions accessible to anyone below me in command."

I stood there for a bit, thinking about what he said- I am doing way too much thinking these days… I hope I wouldn't have to do that if I joined Chaos. Then, I carefully asked my questions so that the wording made sense- somewhat.

"Why do you only have access to 343 dimensions if there are trillions? What's the original dimension- like, which dimension was the very first dimension? You know what I mean."

"The answer to those questions is complex, but I'll explain it the best I can for you. You must imagine a tree. Every branch, twig and leaf is somehow connected to one another. All of them having things in common, and things that differ. That tree is the dimensions accessible to me. Now imagine a forest of trees just like that, but completely different at the same time. Each and every one of those trees is connected by the roots to one enormous tree**(Look up _Banyan-grove tree_ on google images for an image to go with this)**. The enormous tree being the what I call the control dimension. It has no name so I call it by what it truly is- it is the original, none know it's origin and few know what exists there. Only the most powerful being of a tree can see it, and they can only see visions of it. I am the supreme being of this tree do I know things of the control dimension. From what I understand, every concept- every idea, from the control dimension has a dimension in which it exists. There is a soul idea that every dimension that exists has. This is what I know of you in the control dimension. You are a fictional character in a children's novel book series." **(If you have any question, just ask me)**

"Are you saying that I'm some imaginary book character that girls obsess over and people write fan fiction about- **(So true)** are you saying that I don't really exist..."

"Listen young hero, you may have never been alive in the control dimension, but you are alive in thousands of other ones. Why should it matter to you. Now may I continue about the society?"

"I guess," I said nodding, yeah that was a pretty stupid reply...

"So as I was saying about the society. It is a place where you can have a fresh start in life. They call themselves The Neomorphers, **(neo- the Greek prefix meaning new, and -morph- the Greek root word meaning form | A/N completely different from the real words meaning... cause its not a real word|)**" The Neomorphers- what kinda name is that? As if reading my mind, Chaos continued," the call themselves this because the society is made for second chances- you can have a new life- a new name- to them, it's like taking on a new form. Hence, them having the name Neomorphers."

"So are you asking me to join-?"

"Yes, you have two choices. You can either decide now, or you can what a month to give me your answer." I made up my mind right after Chaos finished his sentence, but I wanted to know one thing before I revealed my answer.

"Why are you asking me right in the middle of a battle?"

"Isn't it obvious? It's the perfect time to fake your death."

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note: Best Place to End the Chapter EVER! To all you fangirlsboys please show mercy and don't kill me in my sleep! So obviously Percy's going to join Chaos, the real question is now or it a month (A stories month), or later.**

**I admit the names of things and my ideas of things are a bit- odd… a better word actually is original, but odd ****describes pretty well too.**

**If you think this is to sci-fi for you, then it's ok if you stop reading, I'd be disappointed but it be ok.**

**Now, to all those geeky/nerdy readers (I'm mean the people who think of them selves as this / not trying to offend anyone here) get ready to have your mind blown. Think of every single fanfic, now imagine this… each one of those is a dimension in my story, but only certain dimensions are accessible to certain people. So there If I want to, I can pretty much do whatever I want to right now and keep the extreme shippers off my back because I can have a percabeth dimension, a perlia dimension, a perchel dimension, and whatever other ships you love (P.S. If I didn't mention your ship I mean no disrespect. I just don't want my readers to get bored reading these author notes and miss something important in the future)**

**Man, after writing this, my brain just completely shut down…**

**Now, a sneak peak of the next chapter**

**(If you're catching up after I finish the story, just skip this part and keep reading)**

In the time that I've been here I've built a small shack and stole some new clothes. I had actually stole the clothes after the first couple of weeks, but do those facts really matter, I have new clothes. Moving on- chaos still hasn't returned and I have a feeling that he/she really has forgotten about me.

**P.S. You may have noticed the sneak preview has changed. That is because I accidentally posted the wrong sneak preview last time… sorry… **


End file.
